User blog:Darkus eclipse/episode 1 meeting the enemy
Eclipse is walking with his bakugan Lumino on his shoulder in ball form. Eclipse: man im tired from that harsh training we did Lumino: your not the only one man im beat Eclipse: yea me too Eclipse and Lumino keep walking until they see a mysterious brawler in a black coat while wearing a hoodie over his face. mysterious brawler: hey you are you known as the brawler Apocalyspe. Eclipse:yea but my friends call me Eclipse for short. mysterious brawler: i challenge you to a brawl if i win i keep your soul. Eclipse: um sure... whatever floats your boat im up to pwn someone brawl begins mysterious brawler: gate card set mysterious brawler and Eclipse: bakugan brawl Eclipse: BAKUGAN STAND DARKUS LUMINO DRAGONOID! mysterious brawler: BAKUGAN STAND VENTUS HAWKTOR! Eclipse: ill start this off ABILITY ACTIVATE AURA BURST increases Lumino power by 500gs his power is know 1500gs aura surrounds Lumino and his speed increase to the point where he can disappear from place to place. mysterious brawler: hmph ABILITY ACTIVATE WIND CUTTER increase hawktor power by 300gs his power is know 1200gs A torrent of wind comes towards Lumino but he dodges it. Eclipse: nice try but my Lumino speed is to fast to be hit with that attack ABILITY ACTIVATE VENOM STRICKEN Lumino appears right behind hawktor and scratches him with his claws.Hawktor power is decreased by 300gs his power is know 900gs mysterious brawler: no more playing around ABILITY ACTIVATE VENTUS STRIKE hawktor power by 600gs his power is know 1500gs Eclipse:ABILITY ACTIVA... mysterious brawler activate gate card before Eclipse activates his ability. mysterious brawler: gate card open ground starts shining Lumino speed decrease and he is pulled to the ground and his power returns to 1000gs Lumino:what is this i cant move mysterious brawler: my gate card returns my enemy's bakugan power to base level and they cant move Eclipse: well played but ABILITY ACTIVATE FIST BREAKER Lumino head butts the ground and and destroys the gate card. Mysterious brawler: WHAT Lumino flies high in the air Lumino: lets finish this Eclipse Eclipse: i was just thinking the same thing ABILITY ACTIVATE CRITICAL DELETION increase Lumino power by 700gs his power is know 1700gs Lumino mouths opens and a blast of energy is shot towards Hawktor Mysterious brawler:ABILITY ACTIVATE WIND SHIELD increase hawktor power by 100g Hawktor puts his arms in front of him and a shield of wind is formed as the the attack collides with the shield the shield breaks and Eclipse wins the brawl Mysterious brawler: hmph you won this one but this wont be the last time we meet Eclipse: so ill be ready to pwn you again and you can count on that mysterious brawler disappears Lumino: who do think that was Eclipse? Eclipse: I dont know but im going to go tell my friends about what happened to day. Eclipse runs toward the school to tell them what happened... another mysterious brawler stands on the roof of a building after watching the battle with his bakugan on his shoulder in ball form mysteriuos brawler#2: the kid is pretty strong mysterious bakugan: dont be foolish he only brawled our D class brawlers he would be crushed if we get one of our A class brawlers. mysterious brawler#2: yea but he brawls just like his older brother and plus the kid is getting stronger. mysterious bakugan: yea we will see... they disappear... Category:Blog posts